1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an under-seat structure for a motorcycle, and more particularly to a seat post and a structure around the seat post. In addition, the invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle including a voltage conversion section. Further, the invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle including a charger and a charging cable.
2. Description of Background Art
An under-seat structure for a motorcycle is known wherein a supporting member in the form of a frame for attaching a seat is attached to a rear frame of the motorcycle. See, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-284064, Pages 3 to 4 and FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-284064 is described with reference to FIG. 19 in the drawings. It is to be noted that reference numerals are re-applied.
FIG. 19 is a side elevational view of a conventional under-seat structure for a motorcycle wherein a scaffold-like supporting member 303 is attached to a rear frame 302 of the motorcycle 301 and a seat 304 is attached to an upper portion of the supporting member 303 while an article accommodating space 306 for accommodating an elongated accommodation object is formed below the seat 304. An accommodation section 308 is provided on the bottom plate, which forms the bottom of the article accommodating space 306.
When an article is placed on the article accommodating section bottom plate 308 in order to accommodate the article in the article accommodating space 306, if it rains, then the article becomes wet with the rain. Therefore, it is possible to attach side walls to the supporting member 303 to cover all sides of the article accommodating space 306 so that the article may not become wet. This, however, requires an increased number of parts and therefore makes the structure complicated and increases the weight as well. Further, it becomes less easy to take out the article from within the article accommodating space 306 and the convenience in use deteriorates. In addition, if the structure for providing a novel impression of the article accommodating space 306, which does not include partition walls from the outside, is eliminated, then this is not preferable also from the point of view as an improvement in the marketability of the structure as a commodity.
In addition, an under-seat structure for a motorcycle is known wherein a supporting member in the form of a frame for attaching a seat is attached to a rear frame See, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-278667, Page 4 and FIG. 10)
FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-278667 is described with reference to FIG. 20 in the drawings. It is to be noted that reference numerals are re-applied.
FIG. 20 is a side elevational view of a conventional motor-driven vehicle wherein a large size accommodation section 302 is attached to a rear frame 301 and a seat 303 is attached to an upper portion of the large size accommodation section 302. Further, the outer periphery of the large size accommodation section 302 is covered with a rear cover assembly 304, and a DC-DC converter 306 is disposed rearwardly of the large size accommodation section 302 within the rear cover assembly 304.
Further, a charging port for a motor-driven vehicle is known wherein the charging port is provided in an accommodation box. See, Japanese Patent No. 3343361, Pages 2 to 4 and FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 3343361 is described below with reference to FIG. 21. It is to be noted that reference numerals are re-applied.
FIG. 21 is a side elevational view of a conventional motor-driven vehicle wherein a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle 306 includes an accommodation box 302 and another accommodation box 303 provided integrally with the accommodation box 302. The boxes are attached to a rear frame 301 and a charging port 304 is disposed in the accommodation box 303. A partition wall 307 is provided for partitioning the accommodation box 302 and the accommodation box 303 from each other.